


Bananas

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for a picture prompt of a banana.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2017 Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/694393.html?thread=14108793#t14108793) as part of their 11th Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

"What do you think of my bananas?" Luna asked as she sunk down.

Kingsley moaned, first in pleasure, then in frustration when she remained still. "Hmm?"

"My earrings," Luna clarified, turning her head to show off a large, dangling banana-shaped earring.

"It's...very yellow."

"It is, isn't it," Luna said dreamily as she began to rock on Kingsley's rigid length. "I thought we should match."

"Match?"

She fingered the golden hoop in his ear, and Kingsley's chest swelled with affection. And then she began to ride him in earnest, and gentleness flew out the window.

They could be tender later.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
